


Affinity

by deathwailart



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Headcanon, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon Hawke, entropy mage, has always been her father's daughter.</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: affinity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affinity

Her father said that it ran in their family as much as magic itself, the connection to spirits, to the Fade itself.  
  
"My family are Nevarran stock.  Mother," he'd told her more than once when she'd been sat at his feet or helping with whatever odd jobs they happened to be picking up but mentioning his mother was rare indeed, "I remember she used to boast of how we had Mortalitasi in our family. Don't tell your mother, you know how she frets, it's our secret." She'd never forget the grin, his head bending close to hers and if mother had been in the room she would always sigh and remind them to stay out of trouble and was it too much to ask Malcolm to remember that he was her _father_ and not her partner in crime.  
  
Shannon has always been her father's daughter really.  
  
Bethany had never had the same calling towards it like Shannon had. They'd learned everything their father had been taught as a boy in Ferelden, the land he'd been shipped off to as a small boy taken by the Circle, and then out on the road. Neither of them fight as well with the staff as father but they're still good, convincing enough should they need to be; Carver ended up being best, broad shoulders and muscled arms and it's why she scraped the coin to send him off to Cailan's army because one of them should make something of themselves. Carver need something that was his, the boy without magic who needed a father who had to spend all his time with his girls and their shared magic. Fireballs and healing, lightning and weakness, all the tricks he'd ever mastered and they were both so talented, he said, such naturals. But where Bethany was cautious, almost frightened, Shannon was perhaps a little too reckless, always willing to try a new spell, to push her limits, always with a grin and a quip. Even after father died and Shannon had to take up the role of teacher, Bethany never felt the same way she did. Never would, lost when they were on the run once again. She needs to be like father, needs to at least pretend because she remembers times when it was hard and her parents didn't have two words between them, when the house was tense and an ugly tension settled around them, like a hex or a curse. They always moved after those instances, father plying hands with coin as he lied and smiled.  
  
She's not really so different in Kirkwall. She's like him really – apostate who spins a tale, who takes on all jobs, who acts the part of the mercenary almost – because he came back here, his merchant parents gone and with the threat of the Templars breathing down his neck. He came back and fell in love like she does though it's less complicated with Isabela because it's Hawke's status to worry about and that's a bought and paid thing and she, through a series of events she has to laugh her way through because if she sits down and examines her life she might cry and never want to get out of bed again, has somehow become untouchable by the Templars. She even works with them.  
  
When she runs away, hand-in-hand with Isabela, clambering aboard a ship for a new life again like she did on the run from Lothering with Darkspawn at her back she wonders if her father would be proud or if it would hurt him, to see her on this road.  
  
She's her father's daughter, it can't be helped.


End file.
